


Payback's a Bitch

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic avenges himself after Billy cheats on him with Elijah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Billy didn’t know how to tell Dom about being with Elijah last night. God it was going to be so hard, and he hoped with all of his soul that his lover would forgive him. After all, it was a drunken escapade…he didn’t have any feelings for Elijah whatsoever. Dom held his heart and spirit, and he always would, even if things had to end. But what would hurt Billy the most would be losing not only his lover, but his best friend, because he knew that once things were over, they were completely over. He would be lucky if Dominic would ever speak to him again. But he knew he had to tell him the truth. That angel deserved the truth. So after a hard days work with many long hours of pondering how to break the news to Dom, he drove back to their apartment and waited. He knew Peter had asked to meet with Dom about something, so that bought him a little more time.  
Soon he heard his car pull up and the door swung open. “Billy…wow, you’re home…What happened to you last night? Getting a little action on the side?” Dominic chaffed as he ran up to give Billy a big hug. Billy felt his heart sink into the furthest pits of his stomach, and he didn’t reply. Dominic looked at him, still smiling, and said “I was only joking love…Don’t take it so seriously…” “Dom…look…I…” Billy sighed and sat down, pulling Dom with him. He held his hands tightly as he spoke. “I…God…I love you Dominic Monaghan…I love you with all of my being…You know that, right?” Dom gave him a perplexed, worried look and nodded. “Last night…I…” Billy couldn’t even find the words as he stumbled over what he was trying to say. “What is it Billy?” Dominic asked, panic in his voice. “I was with Elijah last night…” he blurted, and to his surprise, Dom laughed. “Yeah mate, he told me, said you were smashed after the party and he couldn’t let you drive home so you crashed at his place, it’s no big deal.” Billy’s voice trembled as he spoke, “No Dom…I was *with* him…” he couldn’t finish the sentence, and hoped that his emphasis on the words clued Dom into what he was trying to tell him. When he glanced up, he got his answer. Dominic was staring at him, bewildered, as tears began to stream down his face, his hands trembling. As he began to sob, his body jerked, and when Billy tried to embrace him, he pushed away and ran into their room.  
Billy sat on the sofa for a while before he could get up the nerve to walk back into the room to check on Dom. The lock was broken thanks to one of Elijah’s drunken crazy episodes, so he didn’t have to worry about not being able to get in. He stopped and stood in front of the door for a few moments before taking in a deep breath and peeking in. “Dom…” he said very softly. The man was in pieces, lying on the bed sobbing. He looked up and wiped tears from his eyes. “Billy…how could you? I thought…I thought you loved me…” Dominic rasped. “Dommie I DO love you…It was a mistake…I was drunk, I missed you, I really didn’t know what I was doing…God, I would never hurt you like this intentionally…You’re everything to me, you’re my world…Please Dom…Please forgive me,” Billy pleaded, moving to sit down on the bed. Dominic was shifting from being torn apart to being enraged. How dare Billy have the audacity to sit next to him, try to charm him into forgiveness…”Get out Billy…I don’t want to see you right now…Just leave…Go back to Elijah, I’m sure he’ll take you in with open arms,” Dominic said, finally succumbing to his anger.  
His sobs had ceased and now a look a pure fury had replaced the usual twinkle in his eyes. “Fuck you Billy!…Fuck you for making me believe that someone in this world could truly love me!…Get the fuck out!” he screamed, standing. But Billy didn’t move. “No…I’m not leaving you here Dom…You know I love you…I’ll do anything…Please…” He’d never seen his lover so enraged, and though he was a little afraid of what he might do to him, he was more afraid of Dom hurting himself. He knew he was unstable emotionally. Besides, if Dom lashed out at Billy, he certainly deserved it. What happened next was a complete blow to Billy…literally. His face stung as Dominic’s hand made contact. Billy just looked at him and blinked. “I deserved that Dom…Beat the shite out of me if you think it will help you forgive me,” Billy stated calmly. He’d never seen Dominic hurt anything before. He was always such a fun, gentle man. “I told you to leave…” Dominic said as he pulled Billy up by the collar of his shirt and shoved him towards the door. “And I said I’m not leaving until I know you’re going to be ok…” Billy responded, backing up against the wall a bit. Within moments, Dominic was on him, flailing and pushing him, and Billy couldn’t react, because he knew he wanted Dom to take it out on him. He knew he deserved worse than Dom could ever do to him.  
As quickly as Dom had attacked, he ceased and stared at Billy in awe. “Goddammit Billy…I told you to leave…God…you’re bleeding…I don’t know…I…Fuck…Get out of the way, let me get a rag,” Dominic said meekly. He left the room and came back a moment later with a damp cloth and tossed it at Billy. “Clean yourself up and leave.” Dominic sat back down on the bed. Billy, feeling quite hopeless and a bit shocked at this point, held the cloth over his bloody nose and walked out the door.  
In three days, Dom hadn’t bothered to try to contact Billy. How could he do this? What was so goddamn special about fucking Elijah? Dominic paced around his apartment. He’d been so heartbroken that he hadn’t begun to plot his revenge until now. He knew where Billy would have gone…the only place he really had to go. Fucking wanker. He flopped down on the couch and sat there thinking about what he could do to pay Billy and Elijah back for their adultery. Finally, he jumped up, threw on his jacket, and headed out to find Billy.  
He knew Elijah always left his spare key taped to the bottom of the flower pot beside his door, so he unlocked the door and went inside as quietly as he could, shutting the door softly behind him. He heard the TV in the spare bedroom and knew that Billy was in there by the drone of the British comedies that he had grown so fond of watching when he moved in with Dom. He walked quietly back and stood at the door listening for a few minutes. He could hear Billy sniffling…it sounded as if he were crying, perhaps. Dominic smiled at the thought of this, for although he couldn’t stand to see Billy suffer, it did give him a little pleasure to know that he was mourning his loss. Dominic stepped into the room and shouted “BOO!” Billy jumped and spun around, wiping tears from his eyes. “D..Dom…How did ye…” he stammered. Dominic smirked, “You may think I’m a fucking idiot Billy, but I’m not. Elijah told us all where his key was, and I knew you’d come running to him when I kicked you out. I had hoped that you would have at least had the dignity to go stay with someone you weren’t fucking…” he said dryly. Billy looked at him with watery green eyes and spoke softly, “Dom…Ah’m not…It was only once, and it was a mistake…Ah barely remember it ah was so drunk…Ah would never do anythin to hurt ye. Ah love ye Dominic…Yer mah life…If ah could do anythin to make it up to you, ah would. Ye know that…Right?” Dominic couldn’t stand to see Billy so sad, but he had to avenge himself before he could even begin to show signs of forgiveness.  
He walked out of the room, leaving Billy sniffling on the bed. When he came back, he had a few pieces of rope and some duct tape that he had brought in with him. “What are ye doin Dom?” Billy asked, sounding a little anxious. “Sit down in this chair,” Dominic ordered. Billy looked at him nervously and did as he was told. He didn’t want Dominic to beat the shit out of him again, and this couldn’t be any worse than his lover throwing punches. Dominic walked behind the chair and roughly jerked Billy’s arms around behind the back, tying them together at the wrists through the slats so that Billy couldn’t move from his position. He moved around to the front of Billy and settled himself between Billy’s legs, staring into his eyes. “Billy, I love you…But you hurt me…And I have to do this…” he said, a little less coolly than before, and then placed a deep kiss on Billy’s lips before stuffing a rag he’d drawn from his pocket into Billy’s mouth. Billy looked absolutely terrified at this point. Had Dominic really gone off the deep end?  
Dom sat down on the bed and waited until finally, he heard Elijah walk inside the door. “Bills, you here? I brought some dinner if you feel like eating…Have you heard from Dom yet?” Elijah shouted from the kitchen. There was no answer. “Eh…Billy?” he said a little louder as he walked towards the guest room. He looked around the corner and saw Billy tied to the chair. As he ran over to untie him, Dominic walked up behind him and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his neck back and gripping him in a headlock. “What the fuck Dominic…What the hell are you doing? Have you gone completely fucking insane?” “Shut the fuck up Lij…This is payback, and what is it you American’s say? Payback’s a bitch, right?” Dominic said as he pinned Elijah down on the bed and began tying the ropes tightly around his arms. It was a little strenuous with Elijah fighting him, but he managed to secure his prey at last. “Now boys…I’m going to show you what it feels like to really get fucked by someone you love…” he said, staring directly at Billy. He straddled Elijah’s chest and grabbed his hair, jerking his head up. “You little bitch…You’re getting ready to get what’s coming to you…” he said, as he threw Elijah’s head back onto the bed and began unzipping his jeans. He knelt up and slid his legs out, exposing his cock, and began stroking it. Within moments he was hard, mostly from the excitement of what he was about to do to Elijah. He positioned Elijah’s head so that it was elevated and tilted a bit, his eyes leaving Billy only long enough for him to aim his cock into Elijah’s mouth. “Suck my cock, slut,” he demanded. Elijah gagged slightly at having Dom’s cock slamming into the back of his throat. He supposed he could have bitten down, but he didn’t know what Dominic would have done then, so he gave in as Dominic used his hair as an anchor and thrust his hips back and forth, his cock banging against the back of Elijah’s throat. “You’re not bad, whore…let’s see what else you’ve got.” He pulled his cock out of Elijah’s mouth and shoved him over onto his stomach, tearing his pants off in the process. Tears had begun streaming down Billy’s face again, but Dom knew this had to be finished. He wanted Billy to feel what it was like knowing the man you love has been inside of someone else. He wanted him to have to see it.  
Dominic pulled Elijah to his knees, squishing his face uncomfortably into the bed. He grabbed Elijah’s hips and pushed his cock against Elijah’s ass. Without even flinching, he penetrated Elijah and slammed his cock deep inside of him. Elijah squirmed from the pain and began to sob. Dominic thrust in and out of him, still making eye contact with Billy. Regardless of how much he wanted to punish both men, he also wanted this to be over. He didn’t enjoy fucking Elijah, especially while it was obviously causing Billy so much pain, so he quickened his pace. With each deep push he could feel himself coming closer to orgasm. After a few more hard thrusts, he felt his balls tighten and his hot come shot into Elijah. He shoved himself in a few more times, releasing all of his fluids, and then pulled out. He watched Billy as he put his pants back on, then walked over and untied him from the chair. Billy just sat there, staring at him in mild disbelief, his mouth gaping. Dominic made his way back over to Elijah and cut his bonds as well, leaving the man sobbing, curled up on the bed. He grabbed his jacket, went over to Billy and gave him a kiss, and walked out the door, yelling over his shoulder, “See you at home love…I’ll make dinner…” Billy wiped the tears from his eyes and went over to Elijah. “I’m sorry Lij…I…I guess we kind of deserved for him to flip…But I’m sorry…” and followed Dominic out the door.


End file.
